Margaret van Helsing
Backstory Inducted into the bloodline of van Helsing at an early age, Margaret was raised in a family of vampires for as long as she can remember. However, when SOLSTICE’s war happened - she lost everything. The entirety of her bloodline burnt in her sun - only she survived. She was one of the few to escape the dying Earth, along with her familiar and lover, Marianne Tunstall. Appearance Margaret is a tall, slim woman with pale brown skin and the bright red eyes typical of vampires. Her hair is long, curly, and blonde, and usually done up in any number of hairstyles, from ponytails to twintails to buns. On occasion, she wears glasses, but usually, she just wears contacts and relies on her magical senses and familiars. She has long, sharp claws and fangs, along with a powerful pair of leathery black wings. Margaret's wardrobe tends to be elaborate, with dresses and fancy dress shirts and skirts and tights. She likes wearing things with bows, particularly combat boots, and on occasion she wears hats (usually things like berets or sunhats). Although she usually dresses fancily, she sometimes wears more casual clothes. She is mute and deaf, communicating primarily through sign language and her two familiars. Personality Haughty, upbeat, and proud are all words that would describe Margaret well. She is quite self-absorbed and convinced of her own grandeur and importance. She does what she wants to make her life interesting, and tends to be erratic, moody, and unpredictable. Her dramatics and mysterious behavior have lead her to become something of a celebrity amongst other, lesser mages. Margaret is vain and stubborn and spends long periods of time fussing over and perfecting her appearance and wardrobe. She is typically somewhat distant, and is far too proud to show too much intense emotion outside of her tight, small circle of close friends and loved ones. She often takes things too seriously, and is generally obnoxious, dramatic, and rude. She holds grudges for long periods of time and absolutely hates being ignored or one-upped; however, though she has a short temper, she is fairly adept at keeping it under control and staying composed. Margaret is a lonely and fatalistic person. She is very thoughtful and tends to brood a lot, avoiding most other people due to her general fatalism and depressing outlook on life. She blames herself for the downfall and extinction of her bloodline, and is too scared and anxious to start it anew, considering herself unworthy for the task. She feels inadequate and unimportant, and gets jealous of others easily. She has complicated feelings on EQUINOX; while she idolizes her for defeating SOLSTICE and avenging her bloodline, she is jealous of her for similar reasons. She genuinely wants to help people and make the world a better place. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: Margaret Evangeline Valentine, van Helsing Classification: Vampire Alignment: Chaotic Good Color Identity: White/Black/Red Gender: Female Age: 411 Date of Birth: July 29, 1879 Height: 6'4 Weight: 120 lbs Likes: Burgers, souvlaki, comic books, happy stories, horror films, EQUINOX Dislikes: Most sad stories, sunny days, churches, EQUINOX Affiliation: Mostly herself Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B Powers and Abilities: Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Blood Manipulation, Limited Intangibility via turning into blood, Duplication, Telepathy with her familiars, Conceptual Destruction, Vampirism, Transformation, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Capable of trading blows with EQUINOX and Fuse) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of flying between solar systems quickly, dodged Fuse throwing planets and stars at her across interstellar distances while barely keeping up with her in combat) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Stronger than Neptune, who can lift Kyarne, a literal star, on the same level as Fuse, who can easily throw planets and stars across interstellar distances) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Virtually limitless along as she has enough blood. Range: Interstellar. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Margaret is an experienced combatant and mage with centuries of experience spent gathering, refining, and ultimately perfecting various magical spells. Her mastery of her vampiric magic is enough that she was able to ascend to the level of a vampire lord following magical training. In combat, Margaret is shrewd, resourceful, and cunning, capable of expertly exploiting weaknesses, outmaneuvering enemies, and taking victories. She is highly skilled when it comes to magical analysis and using her magic in combat, capable of using her abilities to set up rituals while distracting and harrying her enemies. Weaknesses: Margaret can be overconfident and dramatic. Though her barriers normally protect her against sunlight, if it gets through it burns her and negates her regeneration in the process. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As a vampire and experienced witch, Margaret has a powerful, healthy magical array that is fairly well-developed. Amplified by the vampiric parasite, her array spreads throughout her soul, efficiently channeling and releasing large quantities of magical energy. It is somewhat assisted by her familiars, who are connected to her array and act to cushion the force of her spellcasting. Due to the strength of her magical array, Margaret can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for several hours at a time, though fighting for such a long time will have a harsh effect on her magical array, and could prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this will happen faster, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Margaret’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems and across the galaxy. Radar: Margaret’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Margaret’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities Margaret’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. Combined with her magic, Margaret’s vampiric nature grants her innate superhuman capabilities that are further enhanced through her magic, allowing her to survive powerful magic attacks and dish out comparable damage with her physical attacks. Powerful magical barriers are a part of her body, as well. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Margaret is in legitimate danger. ---- Familiars: As a witch, Margaret has two familiars; a small vampire bat known as Bat, and her head maid, a werewolf named Marianne Tunstall. Both of these familiars serve her by helping her communicate with others, and aid in combat by helping her with her calculations, rituals, and attacks. She has a mental link to both of them and can communicate with them as she pleases. The Scarlet Cradle: Margaret’s self-developed, unique magic, revolving primarily around the manipulation of blood. Through these powers, Margaret can directly attack others with her magic, manipulating the blood in their body to tear them apart from the inside and cause internal bleeding, or to restrict their movements. She can also use her own blood as a weapon, or for protective purposes, strengthening her skin and forming blood-based forcefields and shields. *'Bloodshot:' Margaret simply channels her own blood into a blast of magical energy. Bloodshot ranges in power depending on how serious Margaret is and how much power she puts into it, but it can be extremely dangerous if she wants it to be. *'Bloodstream:' Margaret can shift her entire body into blood, allowing her to move quickly and survive attacks by having them simply pass through her. *'Doppel:' Margaret can create copies of herself from a mixture of magic and her own blood. These copies are little more than extensions of her will, although each one is equal to her in power. :At first, Margaret could only create one copy at a time. However, upon becoming a vampire lord, she can create up to six. It takes time to create fully powered copies, however - rushing their creation results in them being much weaker. *'Marionette:' By manipulating the blood flow of her opponent, Margaret can manipulate their movements, expressions, and actions. This takes a lot of concentration, however, which makes it hard to keep up during combat. It is a lot easier if the opponent has gotten Margaret’s blood in their bloodstream, however. *'Scarlet Cradle Ascendancy:' Following enough time spent developing and researching her magic and keeping herself well-fed and powerful, Margaret can fully awaken her vampiric powers, becoming a vampire lord. It evolves her abilities and makes her much more powerful as well. Vampirism: Margaret became a vampire at a young age and therefore has all the powers associated with vampirism. The true nature of a vampire is an artificial magical parasite that burrows into the host’s body, filling them with a thirst for blood and granting them magical powers and superhuman strength. She also possesses the claws, fangs, and wings typical of a vampire of her strain. This comes with drawbacks, of course; she needs to drink blood to stay healthy and keep her capabilities up, and being directly exposed to sunlight will burn her body away without any possibility for vampiric regeneration, though it can still heal naturally. *'Regeneration:' As a vampire, Margaret can regenerate from physical wounds as long as she has an ample supply of blood to use for this. At this power’s peak, and given enough blood, Margaret can regenerate from as little as a single drop of blood. With lesser amounts of blood, regenerating from traditionally lethal injuries is difficult, though possible. *'Shapeshifting:' Margaret can shapeshift into the form of a bat fairly easily. Transforming into this form takes no energy, and although this form is slightly physically weaker, Margaret can still use all her magical abilities, and retains her speed and regenerative capabilities. Transforming into a swarm of bats is possible, though this takes more energy than transforming into one. *'Eyes of Hunger:' The greatest power of any vampire. :Upon transformation into a vampire, one's eyes change in color to red, signifying their newfound vampiric powers. However, their eyes change in many, many ways. A vampire is able to see in any conditions, regardless of light, can follow the flow of blood in a target's body and identify places with the highest blood flow. In addition, they can see even the invisible, and can identify and track magical signatures through sight alone. :In addition, vampires can project powerful magical beams from their eyes formed from a combination of stolen blood and magic. These beams can be incredibly precise, or unconditionally destructive. *'Eyes of Destruction:' The evolved form of a van Helsing vampire’s eyes, reached by a vampire lord through Scarlet Cradle Ascendancy. As the only surviving van Helsing vampire, Margaret is the only living creature to bear the Eyes of Destruction. They provide heightened versions of all of her normal eye-based powers. :Unlike the utility-based powers of other evolved eyes, Margaret’s eyes are best suited towards destruction, as their names imply. They act as a powerful channel for her magical abilities - by establishing eye contact with an opponent, Margaret can attack their existence directly with brutal efficiency and power. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Concept Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Vampires Category:Tier 4